


Hey Mister, She's My Sister

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany are not dating. (Neither are Kurt and Blaine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mister, She's My Sister

It’s not like a date, or anything.

It’s just ice cream…in November. Which makes it quite possibly one of the stupidest ideas Kurt’s ever had, but it doesn’t make it a date. And the fact that Blaine went along with it and maybe even seemed a little bit excited just means that he’s a really nice guy. Really, _really_ nice.

It’s the same mantra Kurt’s been repeating to himself for weeks now, every time Blaine agreed to hang out with him or was especially helpful or even just texted him something funny or random. Even so, Kurt makes himself repeat it one more time just for good measure as he waits for Blaine to walk around and open the car door for him.

As Kurt steps out of the car, Blaine catches his shiver and laughs in that bright, open way that he has. “Remind me again why you wanted _ice cream_ , of all things?”

Kurt colors slightly, but before he can think of something witty to say in return, Blaine has already hooked their arms together and started across the street towards the shop. Kurt stares down at their linked elbows for so long that he almost trips over the curb on the other side.

This is also perhaps why he doesn’t notice Brittany until after the mass of blonde curls and enthusiasm has already flung herself into his arms.

“KURT!” she squeals somewhere in the vicinity of where his left eardrum used to be. “I haven’t seen you for ages and ages!”

“It’s been two days, Britt,” Kurt manages once he’s extracted himself from her embrace. He does find it sort of endearing that she seems to have actually registered the fact that he transferred to another school, but the feeling is overruled by his annoyance at being pulled out of Blaine’s arms.

“Yeah,” she agrees, “ages and ages! Who’s this?”

She’s looking at Blaine now and he smiles back so charmingly that Kurt’s stomach does a little flip at the sight.

“I’m Blaine,” he introduces himself. “I’m a friend of Kurt’s from Dalton.”

Brittany looks confused, so Kurt helpfully adds, “my new school.”

“Oh, right,” Brittany says, realization dawning slowly, “the gay boys’ school.”

Kurt gapes, mortified, but Blaine just laughs, longer and louder than Kurt’s ever heard before.

“Are there gay girls’ schools, too?” Brittany continues, oblivious, “I asked Santana but she just rolled her eyes and didn’t answer me.”

Blaine is still laughing, so Kurt sighs dramatically and says, “It’s not a gay school, Britt. It’s just an all boys’ school.”

Brittany’s eyebrows knit together. “But who do you make out with if there’s no girls and you don’t like boys?”

Kurt is saved from having to think up an answer for that by the sudden appearance of Santana. She’s carrying a single cup of what looks like strawberry ice cream covered in a mass of rainbow sprinkles which she promptly hands over to Brittany.

“They didn’t have pink sprinkles, so I got you multi-colored,” she says, before finally noticing Kurt and Blaine standing in front of her.

“Hummel,” she says, nodding slightly. When no one moves to introduce her, she nods in Blaine’s direction, “who the fuck is this?”

“Blaine, this is Santana,” Kurt interjects, noticing Blaine’s affronted expression. “former head cheerleader and current head bitch of McKinley. Santana, Blaine – a friend of mine from Dalton.”

Santana snorts, unimpressed. “Friend, my ass. He has total gayface.”

Blaine looks from Kurt to Santana and back again, seemingly at a loss for words. _Gayface?_ he mouths at Kurt. Kurt shrugs, helpless. He realizes belatedly that he probably shouldn’t have said the thing about Santana being the “former” head cheerleader.

Brittany, oblivious as always, hums happily as she eats her ice cream. “This is _so_ good, San. Here, try it!” She swirls a bit onto her finger and sticks it in front of Santana. Santana rolls her eyes but dutifully licks the ice cream off of Brittany’s hand. “Not bad,” she agrees reluctantly.

Now Blaine just sort of looks bewildered. Kurt knows the feeling. Santana and Brittany get that reaction a lot.

“Have you guys gotten to the kissing part yet?” Brittany helpfully breaks the growing silence by asking. “Kurt’s really good at that part.”

By now Kurt’s moved to someplace way beyond merely mortified and Blaine is beginning to look at him like he’s just realized that Kurt has recently escaped the circus. Which…actually seems pretty accurate at the moment.

“I’ll…keep that in mind,” Blaine tells Brittany evenly, and she actually _winks_ at him.

“Well, I’m officially bored,” Santana announces, tugging at the edge of Brittany’s coat just slightly. “I’ll meet you at the car, B.”

Brittany smiles and clasps Santana’s hand for the smallest moment before letting go and watching her head off toward the parking lot. Brittany throws her empty ice cream cup in the nearby trashcan and then turns back to the two boys apologetically.

“Sorry, I have to go!”

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine offers, always the gentleman. Unfortunately, Brittany decides to take this standard pleasantry as an invitation for an overly long and intimate goodbye hug.

“Bye, Kurt!” she calls over Blaine’s shoulders as they part. Kurt watches her go feeling like a fish out of water and vaguely wishing that he could somehow rewind back to the beginning of the night and start everything over again.

“So that was Brittany and Santana?” Blaine asks after an awkward moment, gesturing his thumb in the direction that the two girls had left.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Kurt concedes.

“The two cheerleaders from your glee club, right?” Blaine continues, brows knitted together almost comically. He rubs at the back of his neck and Kurt’s eyes follow the movement.

“Yes?” Kurt ventures, still slightly distracted by the unexpected chaos of the evening. They’re still standing outside the ice cream parlor and the late November breeze isn’t being particularly kind. Kurt contemplates just grabbing Blaine’s hand and leading him inside but he chickens out at the last minute. _Not a date_ , he reminds himself.

Blaine shakes his head, still looking perplexed. “But they’re so…” he trails off as if searching for the right word.

“Bitchy?” Kurt guesses. “Vapid?”

“Gay.” Blaine finishes, instead.

Kurt blinks a few times. “What?”

“I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Blaine clarifies, misreading Kurt’s expression. “I mean, you did tell me that you were the only out gay kid at your old school.”

“I was,” Kurt protests faintly. He feels as though he lost the thread of this conversation somewhere. Possibly somewhere around the time that Brittany screamed his own name into his ear and permanently deafened him.

Blaine just laughs, clapping Kurt on the back good-naturedly. “Lesbians count too, you know.”

“What?” Kurt says again. He feels overwhelmingly confused and yet still manages to be hyper aware of the fact that Blaine is touching him again, his hand now settled against Kurt’s lower back.

“Brittany and Santana,” Blaine repeats, slowly. “You never mentioned that they were a couple.”

“Because they’re not,” Kurt says.

Blaine tilts his head to the side, regarding Kurt curiously. Kurt’s momentarily stuck on the fact that he would only have to take the slightest step forward in order to kiss him. He then realizes that he’s been staring at Blaine’s mouth and quickly lowers his gaze.

“You were here just now, weren’t you?” Blaine asks, a hint of amusement behind his words, “with the looks and the lingering touches and the…ice cream display?”

Kurt shakes his head. “That’s just Brittany and Santana. They’re just…like that sometimes.”

“Like what?” Blaine asks. “Really gay?”

“Well, no…I mean,” Kurt looks down at Blaine who’s still smiling that amused little half-smile. He thinks about all the little things he’s witnessed over the past year and a half that he’d just written off as Brittany and Santana being Brittany and Santana.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out. Blaine laughs again but somehow manages to pull Kurt closer in the process.

“You know, Brittany said something to me before she left,” Blaine murmurs softly. The hand that’s not on Kurt’s back has somehow found its way to Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt is suddenly struck by how intimate a pose it is. He swallows thickly.

“What did she say?” he all but whispers.

“That she was serious about you being a good kisser and that I really ought to give it a try.” There’s still the same laughter in Blaine’s voice, but there’s something else there too. _Lust_ , Kurt realizes, just before Blaine leans in and presses their lips together.

Blaine’s lips are cold from the weather but his tongue is warm when it slips into Kurt’s mouth. It’s nothing like kissing Brittany or like any other kisses that he’s not thinking about right now because all he wants to do is just pause this moment and live in it forever. He feels Blaine smile into the end of the kiss before pulling him back in again for another almost immediately.

“Smart girl, that Brittany,” Blaine says when they finally pull back. He takes one of Kurt’s hands in his and gently pulls him towards the door to the shop. “But I do believe I promised you some ice cream?”

Kurt can’t help but burst out laughing as they finally tumble into the store, the sound all but drowning out the little gold bells that signal their arrival. More than one patron looks up at the commotion and glares disapprovingly, but Kurt couldn’t care less.

Turns out it’s a date after all.


End file.
